


Cherry Lips, Crystal Skies, I Could Show You Incredible Things

by tardistylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, i never thought i would write this, i'll add more as i write, larry stylinson - Freeform, mostly with louis, oh god so much pinning, pinning, shameless use of cheesy larry quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardistylinson/pseuds/tardistylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just needs another Harry Styles. Honestly, he got more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of this (http://news.yahoo.com/canadian-picks-stranger-ex-girlfriends-name-world-trip-224444832.html) story!   
> And if you didn't read the story above, please note that the first 'Harry Styles' is not the Harry Styles we all know and love. It's a completely different person, just with the same name.
> 
> Enjoy!!

**_BEFORE_ **

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Louis yelled, shoving Harry's shoulder back. Harry breathed heavily as he pushed past Louis, walking into the closet grabbing his clothes with the hangers and shoving them into his suitcase. Harry ran his fingers through his blonde quiff, sighing as Louis looked at him dumbfounded.

"No," He sighed, looking into Louis eyes, "I just, I didn't mean for this to happen," He grabbed Louis' hands as he continued. "You know I love you-"

"No, I don't think you really do. If you loved me you wouldn't be leaving me for this older guy you met what, a month ago? And throwing away three years of our relationship for this dick who-"

Harry growled under his breath, "Don't call him that Louis, don't drag him into this, he has absolutely nothing to do with this-"

"But he does!" Louis screamed, "He is the whole reason you decide on a whim to just, leave!" He ran his hands down his face, not believing that this was happening to him.

"No, Louis, I've been wanting to leave for a while. He just," Harry shoved more clothes from the drawers into his suitcase, "pushed me to do what I needed to do."

Louis flared his nostrils, stomping over to the computer desk, looking for the two large envelopes he had since Valentine's Day. When he spotted them, he grabbed them and shoved them into Harry's face.

“What about this? Huh? We’ve been saving up for this for two years and now what am I supposed to do with them?” He threw the plane tickets on the bed and crossed his arms, feeling tears threaten to fall behind his eyes. Harry sighed towards the younger boy as he zipped up his suitcase and closed his duffle bag.

“I don’t know. I can’t do this anymore, the tickets are yours, do what you want with them I don’t care,” He walked to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob.

Louis put his hand over his, causing Harry to look up at him with a blank face. Louis felt a tear run down his cheek, “Please,” He said, barely above a whisper.

Harry shook his head as he moved Louis’ hand off of his. He mumbled, “Bye Lou.”

Louis heart clenched at the nickname as he watched the love of his life walk out of the door.

-

That was two months ago, now Louis was sat at a table in a coffee shop across from his best friend, Zayn. “What are you going to do, Lou? The trip is in, what, a month?” Zayn questioned, taking a sip of his coffee. Louis squirmed in his seat, wondering the same thing.

“Dunno, honestly. I mean, everything has our names on it, so it’s not like I can sell them,” He ran his hands up and down his coffee cup, trying to warm his fingers. “Unless I find someone else with the name Harry Styles that has a passport and would be willing to go on a trip with a complete stranger,” He laughed slightly. He looked up at Zayn, who had a smile on his face and wide eyes. Louis’ grin dropped and he opened his mouth, “No. No fucking way am I going to search the country for another Harry Styles that-“

“No, that’s the thing. You wouldn’t have to search for anyone,” Zayn began, propping his elbows on the table. “The way social media is now, a post on Twitter, one on Facebook, and one on Craigslist, soon you’ll have a hundred Harry Styles knocking at your door.”

Louis looked at him like he had four heads. “Are you quite alright? Have you lost your head? I am not asking a stranger to go around the world with me on a romantic getaway, no way,” He sipped his coffee as Zayn rolled his eyes. “C’mon Lou, what other options do you have? Go by yourself? I don’t think so,” Louis breathed heavily because, well, he had a point. He sure as hell didn’t want to go by himself and he definitely was not going to go with Harry after what he did to him. Plus, he did tell him that the tickets were his and he could do whatever he wanted to do with them. Zayn looked at him expectedly. Louis sighed in defeat, “I don’t know Zayn, I mean what if this new Harry guy is a crazy axe murderer?”

“We can interview the people before you pick one, but please do this. You could make a new friend!” Zayn said happily. Louis crinkled his eyebrows tightly.

“Hey, I don’t need new friends,” He crossed his arms and pouted slightly. Zayn chuckled and reached across the table to grip Louis’ shoulders. “You’re missing the point Lou, you could run with this and make some money. You could make this Harry person pay a pretty penny for these tickets,” Louis raised his eyebrows at the idea. Zayn scooted back into his seat, away from Louis and began to stand up. Louis followed, pulling a few notes out of his wallet and tossing them on the table. Zayn opened the door for them as they walked out into the warm May air.

“If you want to take me up on this, call me, and I’ll help you,” Zayn smiled. Louis pulled a tight grin and hugged the dark-haired man. “I’ll see you, yeah?” He said walking towards his car. Zayn gave him a one-fingered salute and began to walk in the opposite direction, leaving Louis alone.

-

After another week of crying, breaking things, and overeating, Louis decided it was the best idea to sit down and have a one on one conversation with himself and figure out what to do about the approaching trip. He had thought about Zayn’s words a lot. It was a smart plan, when you really thought about it. But, Louis wasn’t sure he could handle going on an extravagant vacation with someone who had the same name as the person who broke his heart. Plus, didn’t know how he could go on this trip with a complete stranger. This trip was meant to be between him and the love of his life, not someone he would meet a few weeks prior. He was so upset with Harry, so upset that he had the guts to leave him for some rich 30 year old _sugar daddy_ that he barely knew.

Louis plopped down on his couch and stared at his phone on the coffee table. He reached for it, placing it on his knee. Was he really about to do this? What if there wasn’t even another Harry Styles in the UK willing to do this? What if he did have to go by himself?

Louis put his hands over his face and fell back onto the couch. He picked up his phone from his knee and took a deep breathe. “What the hell,” He said to no one in particular, dialing Zayn’s number. It rang, three and half times, Louis counted. When he finally picked up, he could practically hear his friend’s smirk through the phone. “Ready to find your new Harry Styles?” Zayn asked, making Louis’ heart jump slightly. Louis stood up and began to pace from the living room to the kitchen as he spoke.

“If you’re not here in ten minutes, ten minutes Zayn-“

“Okay! Okay, I’m on my way bebz,” Louis heard a car engine start and the line went dead.

-

After Louis settled down on the couch with his laptop and the information about the trip on the coffee table, he heard the door open and the smell of nicotine hit his nose.

“Sure Zayn, come on in!” He spoke sarcastically, turning his head to see his friend walk in. Zayn leaned over the back of the couch and pressed a wet kiss to Louis’ cheek. Louis scrunched up his nose and wiped his hand across his cheek. “Come sit down and let’s get this over with,” Louis complained. Zayn plopped next to him, putting out his cigarette in the ash tray, and dragged Louis’ laptop onto his lap. “Okay Lou, where do you want to start?” Zayn asked, opening up the internet browser. The blue-eyed boy glanced at him in confusion, “I don’t know Zayn. I have no fucking clue. All I know is that I don’t want to go on this trip alone and it would be nice if I could go with a nice bloke. Maybe someone who laughs at my jokes and likes tea as much as I do and maybe someone who can be there for me and I-“

Zayn cut him off, knowing he was getting worked up. “I know, we’ll do the best we can, but we have ‘t start somewhere,” Louis sighed and nodded his head in agreement. “Good, okay, let’s start on twitter.”

They began to type a ‘Twitlonger’ about the situation, a brief summary of the trip and contact information. Zayn posted it on his twitter, and Louis did on his. Each of them have a good number of followers, so they hoped the news would spread fast. Both boys posted about it on Facebook and Instagram, reaching out to family and friends for help. Louis got a few ‘I’m sorry about the break up’ messages, but he tried not to think about it, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to explain to anyone what Harry did to him.

-

Louis bounced his knee up and down, glancing at his phone clock. It had been a good two hours since they posted the information about the trip. Louis knew he shouldn’t expect any responses this soon but, Zayn’s phone kept going off and he had this _smirk_ on his face like he knew something.

“Now what?” Louis glanced at Zayn, who was scrolling through his Twitter. Zayn looked up at the older boy, amusement in his eyes. Louis rolled his eyes and sat up, grabbing the other boy’s phone. “Hello? Zayniekinz? You there?” Louis mocked in a teasing tone. Zayn scoffed at him, sitting up and grabbing his phone back. “You know,” He began, “You already have a few responses to the trip.” Louis raised his eyebrows, “No fucking way, there are already ‘Harry Styles’ that want to do it?” Zayn nodded his head, scooting closer to Louis and showing him his phone.

“Look here,” He scrolled to his DMs. Louis’ eyes skimmed over the names, seeing one username ‘@Harry_Styles’. Zayn clicked on the messages and read them to Louis.

“So he’s 20 years old, he’s in Uni. He sounds like he really wants to go,” Zayn concluded, looking at Louis. Louis scrolled through the messages. “He didn’t say anything about paying,” The older boy awkwardly said. Zayn adjusted in his seat awkwardly.

“Well, like I said, he’s a Uni student. Which means he’s really tight on funds and he, erm, probably wouldn’t be able to pay much, if anything at all,” Zayn rubbed the back of his neck. Louis glared at him and stood up, making his way into the kitchen.

“Look, this Harry guy seems cool and all but,” He grabbed a mug from the cabinet and a tea bag, “I thought part of this was to get some money out of it Z.” Zayn walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the counter. Zayn dragged his hands over his face, “Yeah, I know, but-“

“No Zayn, we need to keep looking,” Louis sighed, “You want a cuppa?” Zayn nodded his head.

“Okay, yeah. We’ll keep looking.”

-

Louis threw the papers down on the coffee table. He ran his hands over his face and sighed deeply. He and Zayn had just interviewed four different Harry Styles from all over the UK and Ireland. Three of them were slightly older men, obviously with loads of money. Each of them offered Louis a very nice amount of money for the tickets, but they also looked at Louis like he was a piece of meat. As if they wanted to jump on him any second. Louis wasn’t sure he wanted to spend a month with someone who was constantly trying to get in his pants, especially if it was a 40 year old business man with more money than sense. The third guy was about Louis and Zayn’s age but he was just, dumb. Louis honest to god couldn’t handle someone who didn’t know what the word ‘periodically’ meant.

Zayn glanced at Louis in distress, as if reading his thoughts. Zayn ran his hands up and down his thighs, drying the sweat that had perspired there.

“Okay, all of those guys were obviously a no,” Zayn sighed, standing up from the couch. Louis nodded and breathed in and out slowly. He stood up, following Zayn into the kitchen. The raven-haired boy leaned against the counter, pulling out his phone from his pocket, and began texting someone. Louis nodded his head towards the other boy.

“Who’re you texting?” Louis questioned, trying to glance over Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn tilted his phone away from the older boy slightly. Louis pulled his eyebrows together, “What’re you doing Z?”

“I’m talking to, uh, remember that kid that’s in Uni?” Zayn asked titling his head a little. Louis nodded his head. “Well, he is still interested in going on the trip.”

Louis chuckled under his breath, “Honestly, at this point I don’t even care about money. I just want to find someone who I get on with well.” Zayn smiled and spoke, “So you want to meet him?” Louis nodded his head.

“Yeah, might as well.”

-

One day and two phone calls later, Louis and Zayn were on the way to meet yet _another_ Harry Styles. They were meeting at some little café on the north side of London. Apparently, Harry was going to Uni in London, but was in Cheshire visiting family. He didn’t mind at all making the drive down to London, thankful to even be considered. So far, Louis knew a few things about this Harry. One, his voice was deep as _fuck._ Louis was sure the vibrations could cause an earthquake. Two, he spoke very slowly, almost like molasses. Three, he wanted to go on this trip bad. The second time he and Zayn had spoken on the phone with him, Zayn had asked him how he found out about the whole situation. Harry explain that his best mate Niall follows Zayn on twitter and saw the tweet about it. He called Harry, told him about it, and then _here we are_ Harry had said. Zayn then proceeded to ask him why he was willing to go on this trip with a stranger. Harry had laughed and explained that he always loved traveling. He and his family used to a lot when he was a child, but he hasn’t recently because on Uni and money was tight. Soon after, they agreed on a meeting place and here they are.

Louis bounced his knee up and down with anticipation. Zayn saw him out of the corner of his eye and laughed while shaking his head. Louis pouted, “What?” Zayn looked up again innocently. Louis narrowed his eyes at him and began to speak.

“What if this Harry guy is complete shit? What if we don’t get on at all, or he’s an absolute dick?”

Zayn chuckled, shaking his head at the older boy, “Lou, trust me. I did some digging on him, he seems just like the kind of person you want to go around the world with,” He concluded. Louis sighed, propping his elbows on the table and placing his face in his hands. “Plus, I might add,” Zayn started, “He’s quite fit.” Louis rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah that’s exactly what I need, another fit boy to break my heart and-“

“Harry, mate!” Zayn called all of a sudden, cutting Louis off. Zayn waved his hand in the air, signaling someone over. Louis turned around in his chair and was met by the sight of Harry Styles #5. Louis swore he felt his knees buckle as he stood up. The boy was _tall_ , at least six foot. He had a head full of curls that were currently pulled back by a, was that a _headscarf?_ Louis’ eyes trailed to his face. Zayn was wrong, this boy wasn’t just fit, he was absolutely gorgeous. His smile was illuminating, contagious. He had a jawline that could cut glass. His eyes were an emerald green, gorgeously bright with happiness.

And they were staring right him. Zayn nudged him with his elbow.

“You must be Louis, yeah?” Harry questioned, smirking at Louis. His eyes widened as his blue eyes met the green ones. Louis nodded his head, “Yeah, sorry mate, zoned out a bit there,” Louis chuckled, trying to ease the tension he’s pretty sure only he felt. Harry smiled and motioned towards the table, “Shall we sit?”

Louis was pretty sure this boy wasn’t real.

Harry pulled up a chair, scooting it closer to Louis than Zayn. Louis was pretty sure he was imagining it, but he could’ve swore Harry looked him up and down slowly, as if he was teasing him.

Louis couldn’t tell if this made him like or dislike him more.

-

They had been sitting at this little café for god knows _how long_ just, talking. Harry told Louis and Zayn more about himself and his family. Louis spoke a little about himself, but he kept bringing the subject back to Harry. He was infatuated with the boy. Every time Louis said something even _remotely_ amusing, Harry would laugh. But not just laugh, he would crinkle his eyes, and lean forward, widening his mouth into a beautiful grin. Honestly, it made Louis want to make Harry laugh for the rest of his life.

It came time for the café to close, and they practically had to kick them out. Eventually the boys got their stuff, and headed out.

Harry and Louis exchanged numbers, as did Zayn and Harry. They parted ways with a smile and a wave, Harry leaving Louis and Zayn by Louis’ car. Both boys hopped in, and began the journey home.

About half way home, Zayn spoke, “We’re done looking for Harrys, right?”

Louis looked over at his best friend, “Yeah,” He stated, “We’re done looking for Harrys.”

-

A dull beeping woke Louis up the next morning. The boy propped himself up on his elbows, reaching for his phone. He looked at the name at the top, seeing ‘Zayn’. Louis slid his thumb across to answer the call, hearing Zayn in his ear.

“Have you talked to Harry? About him going on the trip?” He questioned Louis. The older boy crinkled his eyebrows, falling back down in bed.

“No Zayn, I haven’t. It’s only,” He looked at his phone clock, seeing the time 1:48, “Shit, 1:48. I’ll call him,” He rubbed his forehead with his free hand. Zayn made a confirming noise and hung up the phone. Louis looked at his phone in confusion, wondering why Zayn was so anxious for him to call Harry.

Louis, who was now fully awake, scrolled through his contacts, looking for ‘Harry’ with a laughing emoji next to it. Louis felt that was necessary and appropriate. He clicked on the contact, calling the boy. It rang only twice before Harry picked up.

“Hello?” A low voice came gravely through the phone. Louis swears he did _not_ whimper at the sound.

“Hi, it’s Louis!” Louis spoke, attempting to sound enthusiastic. “Hey Louis, what’s up?” Harry asked. Louis cleared his throat and spoke, “I was just calling to tell you that, uh, if you’d like, I would love to have you go on the trip with me,” Louis wanted to slap himself for how fucking awkward that sounded. He heard something crash on the other side of the line and a quiet _shit._ Then Harry began to speak.

“Sorry I just, never mind. But yes! I would love to go with you Louis, thank you,” Harry sighed into the phone, the exciting tone of his voice making Louis want to weep.

“Ace! We leave on June the 15th so, you can come and stay at my place the night before? That way we can just leave for the airport together?” Louis hesitated, wondering if his offer would be too much. The other boy jumped on that idea.

“Yeah, that sounds great! You can just, erm, text me your address and stuff?” Harry asked, his voice rising in pitch slightly at the end. Louis smiled into the phone. “See you soon, Harry,” Louis spoke softly.

“Bye Lou,” Harry said, ending the call.

Louis wasn’t sure if he could do this. But he knew he needed to. From the time Louis has spent with him so far he knows they get on really well, he feels as if he's known Harry his entire life, and he's pretty sure Harry feels the same way. He hopes Harry doesn't mind that this was supposed to be a trip for a couple, but, oh well, it is what it is.

Louis swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling his arms over his head to stretch. He twisted his head around, feeling his muscles tugging in his back and neck. Louis stands up, padding into the kitchen. After looking through his pantry (and finding nothing), Louis began to open the fridge when he heard a knock on the door. He furrowed his eyebrows together, wondering who it was. The blue-eyed boy walked towards the door, wary of the fact that he only had pajama pants on. When he cracked open the door, he wanted to scream and cry at the same time. Harry was there. Not Harry he had just spoke to on the phone, but Harry that _broke_ his heart, ripped it up and stomped on the pieces. Louis looked at him with a dull stare, feeling the anger pool in his stomach. Finally he spoke.

“Leave,” Louis flared his nostrils and began to shut the door, when a hand stopped him. Harry stepped into the entrance. The shorter boy felt tears sting behind his eyes out of anger. “What are you doing?! Get out!” Louis yelled as Harry walked into the house. Harry rolled his eyes as he stepped past the other boy. “I’m just here to get some stuff. I don’t want to cause a scene, Lou,” Harry spoke softly, as if trying to calm Louis down. Harry walked down into the bedroom that used to be his and Louis’, looking for something on the computer desk. Louis watched closely behind him. After obviously not finding what he was looking for, Harry turned to Louis. “What did you do with my tickets?”

Louis huffed out a few small breaths, “You told me I could keep them, if I remember clearly, you said, and I quote,” Louis put up finger quotes for emphasis, “‘I can’t do this anymore, the tickets are yours, do what you want with them I don’t care,’” Louis crossed his arms, fed up with Harry’s shit. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, “What did you do with them? Everything had my name on it,” Harry questioned, standing up straight, meeting Louis’ eyes. “It’s not like you found someone else named Harry Styles,” Harry laughed, mostly to himself. When he finally stopped chuckling and looked up, Louis looked him dead in the eyes and said, “That’s actually exactly what I did.” After a moment, a voice startled Louis.

“You’re shit!” Harry yelled, walking towards to front door. “Where did you even find someone with my name? And willing to go on this trip with _you_?” Louis looked at him with an **_are you fucking serious_** face. Louis followed Harry dumbly, wanting an explanation. Harry turned to face Louis, and began to speak again.

“You are such a whore, you know that? You probably already fucked this guy. Look how quick you were to replace me, a few months and _bam_ , a new Harry is in your life,” Louis started at him dumbfounded. “No, Harry, _you’re_ the whore, you go and leave me for, what? Some 30 year old who just wants you for sex? Harry-” The other boy cut him off, “Louis shut up, just _shut up_ ,” Harry put his hands in his hair, tugging at it lightly. Louis spoke again, this time louder than the last, “Get out! Leave _my_ fucking house, get out! I don’t want to see you anymore you twat!” Harry opened the door, walking out and slamming it.

After a few minutes of silence, Louis walked backed into his bedroom, pulled his knees up to his chest and cried. He sobbed, wondering why the _hell_ all of this happened to him. He and Harry were happy, at least he thought they were. Why did he have to go off and fuck some other guy who probably didn’t know shit about him? Did _he_ know how Harry liked his tea? Did _he_ know that Harry loves horror movies and Halloween? Did _he_ know that Harry likes to take long showers? No, he didn’t know shit.

Louis felt another sob rip through his chest when his phone rang.

He considered not answering it. He considered letting it ring, but instead, he glanced at the caller ID, seeing ‘Harry’ with the laughing emoji. He picked up his phone, letting his finger hover over the answer button. Finally, he slid his finger across the screen and placed the phone to his ear, greeting him with a raspy hello. Harry spoke a long ‘Hiiiiii’. Louis smiled with teary eyes at the pure _happiness_ in his voice. Harry began to talk and ask about the trip, and what kind of clothes he would need. Louis was grateful from the distraction of previous events. They talked for a good hour, drifting from topic to topic. Harry

was the one to (reluctantly) cut the conversation off, explaining he had a paper to finish. Louis bid him goodbye, and Harry did so with a ‘Bye Lou’.

Louis feels like he could do this. Yeah, he could definitely do this.

-

The day before they were to leave for the trip arrived sooner than later, creeping up on Louis out of nowhere. Soon, he was getting a call from Harry, the other boy informing him that he was on the way to Louis’ flat. Louis had cleaned up, making the presentable for someone other than Zayn. Louis had finished packing yesterday, only leaving his toiletries unpacked. He swears he didn’t mean to pack three fourths of his closet, it just kind of happened.

Louis was about to call the take out Thai place when he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in!” He yelled from the kitchen, hoping it was Harry at his door. Thankfully, it was. Harry walked in with a small duffle bag on his shoulder, and a smile on his face. Louis walked toward him, feeling Harry’s warmth radiate off of him.

“I just put a change of clothes in here, the rest of my luggage is in the car,” Harry spoke deeply, confirming the other boy’s thoughts. Louis nodded towards the other boy’s duffle bag, “You can put that in the guest room,” he said. Harry nodded his head, “Yeah, thanks mate,” Harry agreed, following Louis as he made his way into the bedroom. Once Harry had laid his stuff down, Louis spoke, “Hey, I was just about to order in, is Thai okay?” Harry started to walk back into the kitchen and responded, “Thai food sounds _amazing_ , if I’m honest.”

 

 Three boxes of Thai food and two chick flicks later, Louis was ready to call it a night. He and Harry had to be at the airport by seven because their flight was leaving at 9. Louis looked over at Harry, his mouth hanging open and his long legs hanging off the end of the couch. Louis stood up, pulling his arms above his head to stretch his muscles, knowing they would be tight from being curled up in the love seat. He padded towards Harry, lightly shaking his shoulder, “Hey Harry, come to bed. We have to get up early,” He spoke softly, trying to coax the boy awake. Harry scrunched up his nose and peeled his eyes open, smiling up at Louis.

“Yeah, okay, I’m coming.”

If it was even possible, Harry’s voice was deeper than normal, and had more of a rasp to it. Louis honestly did not know how he would handle waking up to that for a month.

The older boy moved back, letting Harry sit up and stand up. Together, they both walked to their designated rooms, and parted ways at the end of the hallway. Harry stopped in the doorway of the guestroom, turning towards Louis.

“Thank you, again Lou, this means so much to me, and I will never be able to repay you for this-” Harry started, but Louis cut him off.

“Thank me when you are having the time of your life in another country, right now sleep, yeah?” Louis said, nearly about to fall over. Harry bit his lip shyly, and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, night Lou,” He said, slipping into the room. Louis walked into his room, and fell onto his bed.

He fell asleep to the thought of curly hair and bright green eyes with the world at his finger tips.

 


	2. Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so so so sorry this took literally an eternity to upload, i just got really busy with school, but now that summer is here, regular update will be happening!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to Sara who helped with the airport scene because I’ve never been in one. She also beta’d this fic so shout out to her for owning my ass tbh.

**Italy**

**Monday**

Louis honestly didn’t mean to press the snooze button five times.

Okay maybe he did.

But his bed just felt comfier than normal and the sheets felt really warm. He was about to hit the snooze for the sixth time, but when he brought his phone close to his face he noticed the time. 6:45

‘Fuck’ he internally cussed as he pulled the sheets away from his body. He still had to pack his toiletries and get dressed. He began to walk towards his closet when the smell of, was that pancakes? Hit his nose. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and he made his way into the kitchen to see Harry, frying bacon. Harry danced along to some indie rock music plating from his phone on the counter. Harry looked up from the pan, spotting Louis. A wide, toothy grin spread across his face.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Harry spoke, turning back to the food he was cooking. Louis walked towards him, completely forgetting that he was just in his pants.

“I hope you don’t mind me cooking. I just, erm,” Harry scratched the back of his head, glancing up at Louis, “I figured this would be better than a stale muffin-“

“Harry,” Louis cut him off, “This is great, amazing,” He smiled up at the taller boy, reassuring him. Harry nodded at Louis, smiling again. Louis spoke, “I’m going to go slip some trackies and a shirt on, I’ll be out in a minute,” He paused, “And then we can eat this amazing food, yeah?” He asked, getting a shy nod from Harry.

Louis packed his toothbrush, razor, and any other things in his bathroom he thought he would need. He placed his toiletries in his smaller suit case of the two. He double checked everything, grabbing his suit cases and dragging them into the living room by the front door. He set them down, and went to the kitchen table, plopping down right next to Harry. Louis looked at the food in front of him, almost drooling. Harry was already almost half way finished, so Louis dug in. The pancakes were heavenly, and the bacon was cooked to perfection. Louis knew he wanted to stay friends with Harry after this whole ordeal, but now he had to at least for his cooking. Louis laughed quietly to himself at that, causing Harry to look up at him while he put his dish in the sink.

“What are you laughing at?” Harry questioned, looking at the other boy. Louis smiled,

“I was just thinking about how I might have to keep you around for just your cooking,” He responded, pushing his chair away from the table to stand up. He placed his plate in the sink next to Harry’s.

Harry smiled at Louis’ comment and turned off the water.

“You ready to go? It’s five after seven, we should get going,” Harry asked, walking towards the door. Louis smiled at his eagerness, looking out the window at the cab that had pulled up a few minutes before. Harry opened the door for Louis, both men carrying suitcases to the cab. The cab driver popped the trunk open, allowing Harry and Louis to put their bags inside. The boys went to either side of the car, smiling at each other over the top of it.

Louis had a good feeling about this.

-

The cab pulled up to Heathrow and Louis felt his insides twist in anticipation and excitement. He couldn’t wait to start this trip, honestly. Sure, it didn’t turn out how he expected when he planned it but he knows it is going to be so much better than it ever could have been with his ex; even if him and Harry aren’t a couple.

Louis firmly ignored how butterflies erupted at the thought of him and Harry together. They had just met for fuck’s sake.

He cleared his throat, shaking off those preposterous thoughts. He unbuckled the seatbelt, digging out his wallet and handing the correct amount of notes to the driver.

He opened his door and then ran around to the other side to open Harry’s before he got the chance because he could be a gentleman, thank you very much.

Harry grinned as he stepped out, “Why, thank you kind sir.”

Louis laughed, “Pleasure, my lady.”

The cab driver slammed the trunk and they turned to grab their suitcases, kicking the backs gently to get them rolling.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled politely at the old man who had driven them.

“No problem, lads. You make a sweet couple.”

Immediately, the two boys turned bright red and because stuttering messes, “O-oh, we’re-“

“Its not-“

“We’re just-“

“Friends.”

“Yeah, just friends,” Harry finished.

They old man winked, an amused smirk spreading across his face. He said nothing, though, just patted them both on the shoulder and got back in the taxi.

Harry and Louis stood there for a minute, awkwardness hanging over them like a thick London fog.

Louis cleared his throat and nudged Harry with the arm that wasn’t hauling his carry-on.

“Ready to go on the trip of your life, Harold?”

Harry grinned and pulled ridiculous banana-covered backpack up higher on his shoulder. (Yes, the boy actually had a backpack covered in little yellow bananas, and yes, he actually brings it out in public.)

“Ready, Lewis,” he exclaimed, skipping up to the entrance. Louis shook his head and followed after Harry.

They walk in silence to check-in, just taking in the chaos that was Heathrow.

They stopped in front of where the queues began for check-in. Harry let out a groan.

“These lines are fucking insane; we’re going to be like hostages or something-- here for days.”

Louis looked down at their flight info papers and grinned.

“Nope, not today we won’t, we got pre-checked. We get to go in that queue,” he said, pointing to the last one on the right that only had about fifteen people in it, many business men impatiently checking their watches every twenty seconds.

Louis watched as a grin spread across Harry’s face, “I have no idea but what pre-checked means but awesome, let’s go!”

Harry picked up all of his bags and one of Louis’ and they made their way to the line to get their boarding passes.

-

They got through check-in quickly, making their way to the once again short security line.

“Wow,” Harry said, sounding genuinely amazed, “Is it always this easy to get through the airport? From what I always understood, it’s supposed to be a hassle.”

“It is, trust me. We just got lucky this time to have gotten pre-checked; it’s random, and has only happened to me once before. The rest of the airports won’t be as easy to get through,” Louis explained.

They reached the gray plastic bins at the end of the conveyor belt and Louis instructed Harry to take off his shoes and belt (he did not have to adjust himself slightly in his pants when Harry took off his belt and Louis got a sneak peak of his tan abs and fuck, are those laurel leaves on his v-line? Jesus).

Once all of the necessary things had been placed in the bins and pushed down the conveyor belt, the two boys shuffled to the small line in front of the metal scanners.

“Louis,” Harry whispered loudly.

“Harry,” Louis whispered back.

“Why exactly do we have to go through these things?”

Louis chuckled. “Because everyone has to, Harry, it’s a safety precaution to make sure no one brings weapons on the plane.”

“Oh, sorry, I‘ve just never been in an airport before,” Harry replied, abashed.

“S’alright love.” And- what the fuck, Louis love?! Where did that come from you’re going to scare him away before the trip even starts!

Except, when he looks over at Harry he’s biting his lip, dimple popping out with the force of trying to keep himself from smiling. His cheeks are tinted a beautiful shade of pink and he is shuffling his oversized feet, looking down.

Louis chooses to ignore that, not wanting to get his hopes up.

-

Fifteen minutes later, they were finally out of security, having to go back through again because: “You didn’t tell me my necklaces would set it off!” “I didn’t think they would, what are you wearing, a 4 kilogram gold chain around that little giraffe neck?!” “Heeeeeyyyyy, s’not a giraffe neck!”

 “Harold everything about you is giraffish, you’re so bloody tall.”

 “M’not that tall, Lewis, maybe you’re just incredibly short.”

 “Giraffe. Ow, don’t smack me you bumbling yeti! I want out! This is an abusive relationship and I want out!”

“Oi, shut up, quite the drama queen you are.”

Needless to say, they got more than a few dirty looks.

Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist, glancing at his fancy watch. He noticed a bit of a tattoo sticking out, but decided not to mention it.

“Wow, it only took us about an hour to get through,” Louis announced.

“So where do we go now?” Harry asked.

“We’ve got an hour left till we board, so we can go get something to eat and then go to our gate.”

“Gate?”

“The place where the plane we’ll be on is waiting.”

“Oh, okay, yeah that sounds good.”

They walk through the airport, riding every moving walk, looking at all options. They settle on a bagel shop where Harry snatches Louis’ wallet and refuses to give it back until Louis relents and promises he won’t try to pay for anything for the rest of the day.

Louis pouts for a whole eight minutes after he gets his wallet back, but soon it proves too difficult to frown and eat, so he gives up and the boys get lost in conversation about uni and funny childhood memories.

 

Without even realizing it, Louis and Harry spend the entire hour sitting in the uncomfortable chairs at a bagel shop. They only realize how much time has passes when an announcement over the loud speakers catches their attention, “...Section 3, now up for boarding for flight number 420 to Rome, Italy.”

“Oh! Oh, shit, fuck, bastard, that’s us, Harry! We’re going to miss our flight- hurry up!! Let’s go we need to run!!”

They grab all their bags and take off, Louis weaving in and out of the crowd and Harry tripping after him, accidently running over people’s feet more than just a few times.

 

They make it just in time, as the lady at the desk announces last call for boarding.

Louis hastily pulls out their crinkled boarding passes and hands them to the flight attendant, then drops his hands to his knees trying to catch his breath. He looks over at Harry and blanches.

“Harold we just ran like twenty miles, how are you perfectly fine?!”

“Erm, I like running, I go for one every—“

“On no, you’re one of them.”

“One of who?”

“Those exercise health freaks. Harry, why.”

“So I take it you don’t exercise?”

“You calling me fat?”

“Oh, no, god no, Lou, your body is perfect, really perfect, I didn’t mean it like—“

“Harry,” Louis smiled, “stop, rambling, m’just messing with you.”

“Oh.”

“To answer your question, I’m not fond exercise but my friend Liam is a health freak like you so he drags me to the gym and forces me a lot.”

“Ah okay, well just so you know you don’t need to- I mean just like, um…”

Louis laughs and pats Harry on the shoulder. “Thanks Haz.”

Harry beams. “Haz?”

“Yes. You’re going to be stuck with me for three weeks. A nickname basis is very necessary.”

“Alright Lou, sounds good.”

As they board the plane and find their seats, both boys turn their heads away and pretend they aren’t grinning like idiots. It’s going to be a good three weeks.

 

-

Two hours and thirty minutes later they arrive at the Leonardo di Vinci Airport, Harry only slightly freaking out when they hit the ground, speeding along the runway. He watches out the window with wonder and Louis firmly does not watch on fondly, looking down at his phone until the planes drives up to the gate and comes to a stop.

The seatbelt sign turns off and everyone starts unbuckling and standing up, stretching and getting their things out of the overhead bin. Louis turns to Harry, “How’s it feel to be in Rome then, Harold?”

“Lou, we haven’t seen even seen it yet we’re still on the plane.”

“Oi, I know that, I’m talking about the air, it’s different in Rome. Fresher. Smells like pizza.”

Harry barks out a laugh at that, covering his mouth with his hand and shaking his head. “Sure, Lou, whatever you say.”

“You’re right it is whatever I say, thank you very much.”

Harry just chuckles as they grab their things and join the queue that’s formed in the aisle to exit the plane.

 

Baggage claim is fairly easy to get through, considering Harry put rainbow belts around all of their luggage (“So we know it’s ours, Louis.” “Harry, you do realize that’s what luggage tags are for? They even come with the suitcase.” “These are easier to spot, be quiet.”).

 They lug their bags off the conveyor belt and head towards the exit, to hail a cab.

Louis placed his luggage in the back of trunk of the car, Harry doing the same. They slipped into the cab, telling the driver the hotel. Louis noticed Harry staring out the window, his leg bouncing up and down quickly.  Louis placed his hand on Harry’s knee to stop the shaking. Harry noticed, and looked at Louis’ hand on his knee, then up at Louis’ face.

“You’re bouncing,” Louis commented, meeting Harry’s eyes. Harry smiled, “Sorry, this is just all so new for me,” He paused, noticing that Louis’ hand hadn’t left his leg, but continued, “The only time I’ve ever been out of the country was for school, in year seven. We went to Ireland, and we couldn’t even explore, we just went to the museum and left,” Harry sighed, looking out the window. Louis removed his hand from the other boy’s knee, placing it in his own lap.

“It’s just crazy mate, we’re in Italy!” Harry beamed. Louis felt a wide grin spread across his face. He saw Harry pull out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. Harry turned to Louis, “I know this probably sounds weird but, I want to, uh, document this whole thing? Like take a lot of pictures and stuff,” He trailed off. Louis nodded, wanting him to continue.

“I wanted to take a picture of us a day, and then do a collage, you know? Sorry if it sounds weird-“

Louis cut him off, “Harry, that’s not weird at all. We’re going on a trip around the world, this doesn’t happen to people often.” He laughed slightly, “C’mon then! Let’s take a selfie,” Louis grabbed Harry’s phone from his hand, fuck he had big hands, and positioned it upwards. Harry put his head on Louis shoulder and smiled. Louis smiled too, snapping the picture. He was about to click the album to look at it when the driver signaled to them that they had arrived at the hotel. Louis handed the man a tip as Harry got their luggage out of the trunk. Louis thanked the man as he stepped out of the cab. He grabbed some suitcases from Harry as he hit the trunk with his palm, indicating that they had gotten their things. The cab drove off, leaving Louis and Harry in front of their hotel.

“Shall we?” Harry questioned, motioning his hand in front of Louis towards the front door. Louis smiled at the younger boy and responded, “We shall.”

-

Louis led Harry through the lobby to the front desk, knowing the other boy would want to take in the sight of everything.

Louis checked in with the receptionist and got their two room keys, the woman telling Louis they were in room 874. Louis called Harry over towards the elevator, getting him to follow him inside. Once they entered and Louis had pressed the button, Harry looked at Louis, giving him a big grin. Louis glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye, watching the younger man fidget excitedly. Louis opened his mouth to speak when the elevator dinged, indicating that they had arrived on their floor.

Damn that has been happening a lot.

The pair wondered down the hall of the hotel to the room, coming up on the door. Louis swiped the room key, opening the door.

The first thing he noticed was the California King Size bed.

The second thing he noticed was the champagne on ice in the middle of the counter in the kitchenette.

The third thing he noticed was Harry getting naked.

Or, changing his clothes.

“What are you doing, Harold?” Louis questioned, dragging his suitcases to the front of the room. Harry buttoned the top button of his black skinny jeans and looked up at Louis, grinning. Louis raised an eyebrow, wondering what in the hell he could be thinking.

“We’re going out,” Harry stated. Louis threw his head back, pouting.

“You had to be an active person, can’t we just take a nap,” Louis whined, as Harry began pulling his arm out the door. Louis pulled back against Harry, the fucking yeti.

“Harry, let me change, I look like a homeless person next to you,” Harry laughed a beautiful laugh, shaking his head.

“No you don’t, you look fine, love,” Harry responded, giving him a once over. Louis felt the blood boil in his cheeks and sighed.

“Fine, let’s go.”

-

The Leaning Tower of Pisa.

That, is what Louis stood in front of.

An old, wearing building that looked like it was going to fall over any minute. He honestly wasn’t sure why Harry wanted to come here first. Sure, it was the most basic thing to do once you landed in Italy, but what was there to do? Not much for Louis. But, Harry was having the time of his life, taking pictures and Snapchatting everything. Louis wondered how his phone hadn’t died yet.

“Yeah?” Harry questioned, pulling Louis out of his thoughts, cheeks tinted red from walking around and the sun. Louis nodded his head, tilting his head up to glance at Harry.

“Yeah, m’sorry, was just thinking, one more time?” Louis smiled.

Harry playfully rolled his eyes, “I said, I overheard a couple talking about a really good pizzeria a few blocks over, want to go?”

Louis nodded his head, moaning, “God, homemade pizza sounds amazing right now,” Harry smirked, “Thought so.”

The two boys went under a tree, seeking shade so they could see their phone screens. The two eventually found the address, it was only about a 10 minute walk. Harry used his GPS on his phone to direct the pair.

“So, Harry, what d’ya think?” Louis looked up at the taller boy.

“It’s so amazing, I’m so glad I got the opportunity to do this,” Harry spoke, turning a corner onto a sidewalk.

“Honestly I was scared I was going to get stuck with a snobby business man who had more money than the queen and would be trying to get into my pants the entire trip,”

Harry tossed his head back and laughed, “I’m serious! One guy flew in all the way from Michigan just to try and persuade me with money,” Louis said. “I mean over half the guys I’ve been with have just taken me as a piece of meat,” He paused, “And I thought Harry, my ex, was different, he-“ Louis stopped, looking at Harry’s intent, listening face. Louis took a deep breath, then shook his head lightly to himself. “Nah, you don’t want to hear my sob story-“

“Louis,” Harry stopped walking dead in his tracks, look at the other man. “I don’t mind learning more about you. That’s what I want, actually. I-I mean you’ve been through so much and I know that we don’t know each other that well but, we’re going to be together for the next few weeks and I figure we should just tell each other about ourselves ya know?” Louis nodded his head at Harry as they began walking towards the pizzeria. Harry looked over at Louis from underneath his fanned out eye lashes, “Bad things too.” Louis inhaled deeply, recollecting himself.

“Yeah, okay,” Louis began.

“Well I met Harry about five years ago, through mutual friends or something, I don’t remember if I’m honest. We hit it off immediately, the whole thing was really cliché know that I’m thinking about it,” He joked, letting out a breathy laugh. “We became really good mates, we were for a while. Until about three months after we met, we hooked up,” He mumbled, his eyes looking own to watch his feet meet the burning concrete with every step. He saw Harry staring at him intently from the corner of his eye, telling him to continue.

“So by this time, before this really, I had already began to have feelings for him. He was so captivating, it was hard not to fall head over heels for him,” He sighed, playing with the hem of his shirt. “So anyway, we had one of those ‘what do we do now’ talks after that happened. I told him I had feelings for him and that it wasn’t just a meaningless fuck to me, and he said it wasn’t for him either. So we started dating.” Louis glanced at Harry, continuing his story.

“It was good, great actually, we were together for five years. I thought we were going to get properly married one day but,” He trailed his sentence off, taking a deep breath. “I don’t know if he wasn’t happy for a long time, or he just figured that this new guy was a better man than me. I don’t know how they met or anything. All I know is that he’s about thirty, and he has quite a big bank account,” he said with a weak laugh, feeling tears sting behind his eyes.

“And then he left me. Packed up and told me he ‘couldn’t do this anymore’,” he finished with air quotes around the phrase. Harry coughed, breaking the small moment of silence. Harry had stopped walking, signaling they had arrived at the pizzeria. Louis sighed, blinking away his tears and pulled a smile.

Louis linked his arm with Harry’s and began walking into the building, “Ready to make some pizzas Harold?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!  
> My tumblr is @tardistylinson and my twitter is @louisftgoehring.


End file.
